


A Strange and Interesting Pet

by Chianine



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: capkink, HYDRA Trash Party, Human Pet, Imprisonment, M/M, Manipulation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/pseuds/Chianine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Soldier gets a wonderful reward for his years of service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange and Interesting Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written to satisfy two prompts - one from the trash party, simply asking for watersports, and one from capkink, requesting something where Steve is given to the Soldier as a pet. I think the capkink prompt wanted something a little fluffier than this, so I do apologize for how demented this turned out, dear prompter, but I can't control how dark and absurd my imagination is.
> 
> Thanks for the inspiration, though.

The Soldier had been very good and he was waiting for his reward.

The targets were all skilled and difficult, nevertheless he had delivered all three. The councilman and Commander Rumlow were very proud, and they told him so. The councilman even suggested that he may not be decommissioned after Project Insight went live as a reward for his loyalty. That might be nice, he thought, if he was allowed to keep a pet and given enough food for both of them to share.

There were only three cells at the base, and since the prisoners were too dangerous to be stored together, one of them would be put with the Soldier. There was a dark one, a red-haired one, and a blonde. They were all very pretty but he wanted the blonde one the most. The Russians used to give him the red-haired one when he was good, and he can remember that she was the only pet who did not fight him when he tried to play with her. He liked that. The blonde one was even prettier though, and the way he looked at the Soldier when he knocked his mask off was very gentle and he would definitely make a good pet. The dark one would probably fight too much, and the Soldier hated having to break his toys before he got to play with them, so he hoped he did not get that one.

During his mission debriefing, the prisoners were being carried to the interrogation rooms. The Soldier had caught the commander's eye and said, “The blonde,” then nodded towards the prisoner. The commander winked as he dragged the man away. The Soldier was confident his commander would do all he could to make sure he got the reward he wanted.

He was allowed to rest during the interrogations. He waited several hours until the door to his cell swung open and Commander Rumlow popped his head inside, eyes twinkling. “I've got a present for you...” he sang.

He pulled a man inside, _the_ man, the pretty blonde he had been pining for. He was handcuffed, gagged and blindfolded, being carried by Agent Rollins. The commander shoved him towards the Soldier and he fell over.

The Soldier quickly slid on his knees over to the Commander and began frantically kissing the back of his hand. _“Spasibo! Spasibo... ogromnoe spasibo!”_

The commander laughed, “You're welcome, sweetheart.” He ruffled the Soldier's hair and added, “You deserve it. Go on,” he pointed at the prisoner who was now kneeling, “we want to see you open your present.”

The Soldier scooted over to his prize and took a second to run his hands over the man's body. His hair was soft where it hadn't been bloodied and his chest was thrumming and damp with sweat. He was excited; not yet broken. He flinched with every touch. The Soldier recognized the heavy magnetic handcuffs on his wrists as his own. He hated those things, but seeing them on his pet made his gut twist with tenderness. _He's like me,_ he thought. So powerful and dangerous, finally a pet that was worthy of him. This was _the one._

“Come on,” Rumlow said, “you'll have plenty of time to cuddle and feel him up later. Let's get the gag and the blindfold off.”

“Can I -” the Soldier turned back to the Commander, piqued by the promise of _plenty of time._ “Can I keep it? And have food for it? Can I keep it alive?”

Rumlow laughed and nudged the other agent. “We'll see how well you can follow directions. Now get that shit off of him. We're waiting.”

He lifted the blindfold and there were those blue eyes, gaping back at him, horrified. Most pets were not pleased to learn they would spend their final days with the man that had delivered them to their enemies. The Soldier would have to show his new pet that things could be different; the Soldier could be nice. The Russians used to call him the Minotaur, and his pets they would call sacrifices. “Tell us what we want to know,” they would say to their prisoners, “or we will feed you to the Minotaur.” He found this unfair because his cell was never labyrinthine and he did not eat his pets. It was not his fault if they starved – he was not given enough food to share.

The prisoner was shouting desperately into the gag, leaning forward into the Soldier's face. He shied back.

“Keep going,” Rumlow encouraged, “sounds like he wants to tell you something.”

Agent Rollins snorted.

The Soldier couldn't understand why the commander was so eager to have the gag removed. Pets were never any good for conversation, they only said a few things – 'stop,' 'no,' 'please,' and 'help' covered the vast majority of it. Still, the Soldier peeled away the wrap and gingerly pulled the rag out of the man's throat. 

“Bucky -” the man broke off in a cough. He was too desperate to speak and his throat must have burned like sandpaper. “Bucky it's me - _Steve!_ ” More coughing. “Tell me you remember me, tell me! _I know you do!_ Look at me - it's me! Bucky...” He was peering into the Soldier's eyes, looking for something. When he didn't find it, he raised his voice, shouting at the top of his lungs and spitting, repeating the same things again and again, _”Bucky,_ talk to me, tell me you know who I am, speak...” And the name, of course – Bucky. He couldn't seem to say that enough times.

The Soldier allowed his new pet to rave on like this for several minutes only because it was so entertaining to the commander and Agent Rollins. He could understand their fascination; such a fearless and willful creature was a welcome change to their typical victims. He would be indulged right now for their pleasure but obviously this kind of deranged shouting couldn't be tolerated on a regular basis. He was beautiful, and the Soldier hoped it wouldn't require broken bones to get that message across.

“That's enough, Rogers,” the commander said after a few minutes, his laughter winding down. “You're welcome to keep harping on him after we leave, but I'm warning you, bro... the asset doesn't play too well with motor-mouths so if you want to keep your balls -”

_“Shut up, you son of a bitch!”_ The prisoner turned his attention to Rumlow. “Or maybe you _ought_ to enjoy yourself now, because you won't have much to laugh about when I make you pay for what you've done to _him._ All of you.”

Rumlow crossed his arms over his chest in mock display of indignation. “Did you hear that, Jack? He's gonna make us pay. _All of us._ ”

Rollins whistled.

The commander whispered in the Soldier's ear, “You're not gonna let him talk to me that way, are you?”

The commander was right – the prisoner was definitely out of line and it was his job to discipline him. 

_“Nyet!”_ He struck the pretty blonde across the cheek with the back of his flesh hand, knocking him on his chest. He stared back at the Soldier in disbelief, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Nyet,” the Soldier repeated, pointing at the man's confused face.

“I don't know,” Rumlow said, “I don't really feel comfortable leaving him in here with you unless I'm sure he knows who's boss ...”

The Soldier knew what this meant. He didn't always piss on his new pets unless they were being difficult, but he had been holding his bladder just in case. Sometimes the commander ordered this ritual to be performed immediately, whether the Soldier thought it necessary or not, and it was wise to always be ready to oblige him.

He jumped to his feet and began undoing his fly.

“Bucky? Bucky, what are you -”

With one foot the Soldier rolled the prisoner onto his back and held him in place. Then he took his cock out of his pants and let himself go all over his shocked face. This was how the commander liked to see it done.

“That's good, sweetheart,” the commander cooed,“that should cool him down.” Then he raised his voice - _“Rogers! Open your mouth and take it you big dumb bastard!”_

The prisoner, named Rogers apparently, was still being disobedient. He kept his mouth and eyes tightly shut and thrashed around beneath the Soldier's foot, breathing raggedly through his nostrils. The commander stepped forward and gave him a sharp kick in the temple.

“I said, _open your fucking mouth!_ ”

The kick effectively got his mouth open, but _keeping_ it wide was completely the prisoner's doing. That was good. The Soldier was in no mood for excessive defiance. It was a strain for the new pet, though, he could tell by the the way he gurgled and shook as he allowed himself to be used as a toilet. His chest heaved and he retched, coughing and letting piss stream out the side of his mouth and into his hair. He wasn't swallowing. It was difficult to do on your back, the Soldier knew this from experience. It took a few times before pets learned to drink piss without making too much of a mess. It was easier just to stick your cock all the way in their mouth, but this was more theatrical. This is what the commander liked.

“Now _swallow,_ ” Rumlow ordered.

The prisoner moaned only once, probably to express his unhappiness with the situation, before shutting his lips and downing a mouthful of piss. The Soldier watched his Adam's apple bounce as he took it inside his body. 

“That's enough with the face,” Rumlow said, presumably satisfied that he had gotten a taste of it. “Make sure the rest of him gets good and soaked.”

The Soldier stepped back to hose the man down, inundating his torn and blood-stained clothes. The wet fabric clung to his muscular body as he curled himself up. When he finished off, the Soldier shook the remaining drops over heap on the floor and stepped away from the creeping puddle beneath him before it got to his bare feet. 

“Here -” the commander threw him a towel that he'd had slung over his shoulder, “in case you wanna clean him up. So you don't have to get your blanket all wet.”

The commander was very considerate, the Soldier thought to himself, glad to be in his favor. 

The agents were headed for the door, but the commander stopped and turned again to the prisoners,“Oh, and hey...” he said, smiling warmly, “almost forgot!” In his pocket he dug out a key and tossed it to the Soldier. “In case you want to let him off the leash. Just make sure those things don't end up on _you,_ hear me?”

The Soldier nodded firmly. 

“All right, you two have fun.”

The door slammed shut and they were alone.

The Soldier retreated to his favorite corner of the room and settled in. He had a tradition with new pets; before he raped them, he liked to watch them for a few hours to see what they would do. Some of them remained inert, some of them flew to the other side of the room and watched him right back, some of them wailed on the door and screamed themselves hoarse, and some them just pissed themselves and rocked back and forth crying.

This one, though, was different.

The first thing he did was get up on his knees and shake away the kick he'd gotten to the temple, as well as a few drops of piss. Then he blinked and looked straight at the Soldier.

“Mind if I use your towel?”

The Soldier was speechless as the man began moving towards him on his knees.

“I might need a hand with these first,” the man said, twisting his body around to show the cuffs.

The Soldier released the cuffs and threw them aside. The man reached for the towel – without waiting for permission – and began drying his face and hair. 

“Don't worry about it, Buck. I know you had to do it. Besides, I'm sure you remember – it's not the first time I've been pissed on. That's a favorite for assholes, and Rumlow is the quite the specimen...” The man stopped and looked at the Soldier again. “You – you do remember me, right, Bucky?”

The Soldier thought. He had two options here. Pets were for pleasure and entertainment, so it made sense to give the answer that would result in the most amount of those things, regardless of whether it was true or not.

“Bucky?” the man repeated, his voice trembling.

“Yes, I remember you... Steve.”

The man's eyes lit up. He fell upon the Soldier, wrapping him in his arms and burying his face in the Soldier's neck. “I knew you did, Buck. I knew you would never forget, no matter what they'd done to you. I could see it in your eyes....” 

He squeezed the Soldier tighter - so tightly in fact, that the Soldier had to suppress the instinct to fight. He had to remind himself that this was only fervent affection.

“It's so good to see you, Bucky,” the man continued, his voice so muffled that he was barely intelligible. “I mean, not like this - not with them - but _alive_. I thought I had lost you...” the man began stroking the Soldier's back in a way that was alarmingly pleasant. This was wonderful. The Soldier had made the right choice by lying to his pet.

Then the man released the Soldier's body and took his face in his hands instead. This was a vulnerable position to be in, but the Soldier weighed the risk and decided it was worth allowing. This man – Steve - was either an expert manipulator or a deranged individual. Either way, he was a strange and interesting pet.

“Bucky -” the man started, pressing their foreheads together, “we need to get out of here. You know this place, don't you? The routines, the layout? We need to get out of here and find Sam and Natasha. Don't worry, I'll explain everything, you don't have to be afraid of them. Once we're out, I know some places where we can lay low and regroup -”

_“Shhh!”_

The man's face twisted in confusion. “What?”

The Soldier lifted a finger to the handsomely-shaped, but split lips of his pet. “Be quiet.”

It wasn't the most articulate rebuttal, but it was the only one the Soldier could come up with in his deflated state. The lie had provided him with some very enjoyable, unforced physical contact but now he was having to listen to his pet ramble about an escape. He took a moment to reflect, trying to see the situation from the man's delusional point of view, then came up with a solution.

“They're listening,” the Soldier whispered.

The man's eyes flew about in their sockets, though his head remained frozen. “You mean – we're bugged?”

“Yes,” the Soldier mouthed silently, then added, “and they can see us, too.” He pointed at his own eyes, in case the man's lip-reading skills were lacking.

From his expression, the Soldier guessed he had gotten the message.

Then softly the Soldier said, “You must obey me. You must behave like all the other pets do, or you will arouse suspicion. Understood?”

“Yes,” the man nodded.

“Good.”

The Soldier smiled, and got one in return. It was a tense smile from his pretty toy, but assuring nonetheless. He supposed this _Steve_ would be as willing and pliant as he was for the agents. That was perfect, because he had no real taste for violence when it came to his sexual needs, and had only become accustomed to it out of necessity. He couldn't wait to get started.

“Take off your clothes,” he ordered, careful to speak gently.

“What?” the man asked. It wasn't defiant, it was a genuine question. He acted as if he hadn't heard correctly.

“Take off your clothes,and lay face down on the sleeping pad.”

“O _kay_...” the man said, a pinched look on his face, and the Soldier realized that he had not surmised what was about to happen to him. That, or he simply refused to believe the obvious.

When the man stood naked before him, the Soldier was moved by the grandeur of his form. If he had been granted a sense of humor by his programming, he would have laughed at the irony that the most formidable of his pets would also be the most docile. 

The Steve shrugged and got down on the pad as he had been told, his prone body arousing a deep hunger in the Soldier's gut. He moved almost too quickly to get on top of him, surprising his pet with his desperate lust. He was biting and sucking viciously at the Steve's neck and shoulders while he scissored his legs open. 

“Ouch – holy - _Jeez,_ Buck!” the pet started a few sentences while he struggled beneath the claws of his new master. He had allowed himself to be spread open but the impassioned nibbling was apparently too much. “Is this what _all_ your pets do?”

“Yes. It's easier if you don't fight,” the Soldier advised.

“Fine,” the Steve sighed, “I know there's a first time for everything but do you really have to chew the hell out of me? I mean, is that your idea of foreplay?”

The Soldier realized the question was meant to be a joke, but actually, that _was_ his idea of foreplay. “Just lie still and try to stay relaxed. It will hurt, but struggling only makes it worse.”

“Okay, Buck whatever you say. I suppose I should appreciate your tips on prison rape, but honestly - _ow!_ ”

The Soldier had grown impatient. He pushed in after applying only a small amount of saliva, his heady lust too vertiginous to continue this pointless discussion with the Steve. He clenched, and it was so tight that the Soldier could tell this was, as he had hinted, the first time someone had shoved a cock in his ass. The Soldier waited for him to adjust a little before rutting.

The fuck went off without a hitch, the Steve's curses and complaints being ignored while the Soldier worked himself to relief. Then he gathered his precious new toy in his arms to hold while he slept, planning to take a short nap before fucking him again.

 

~Six months later~

“ _Bucky!_?” the Steve hissed, “ _we need to get out of here!_ Do you hear me? I'm serious! For all we know, Sam and Natasha aren't even alive!”

The Soldier hid his mild irritation. He loved the Steve, truly and deeply he did, but it seemed like not a day could pass without him going off on this absurd topic of escape. It made no sense. What was out there in the world that his Steve so badly wanted to get back to? Why wasn't his love and companionship enough? He tried not let it bother him, but sometimes he took his jealousy out on Steve by forcing him to undergo punishments that he pretended were necessary. For example, Steve had not been permitted to wear clothes for the last two months. Not only was his naked body pleasant to view, but the Soldier knew how humiliated it made him when Commander Rumlow came and laughed at his condition. The Steve carried with him a great distaste for the commander, even though he was the one that brought them food, and only demanded a piss performance once a week or so. This was just another of the many things the Soldier had given up trying to understand about his beloved darling.

The Soldier liked having the Steve use his old clothes to wash his master's body. They were basically rags now. He paced around the cell naked and filthy, usually with semen dripping down his thighs. The only real baths the Steve got were the ones delivered from the Soldier's cock. That saved water, which is good for the environment.

“It's time for my washing, Steve,” the Soldier informed him. “Also, I want you to massage my scalp, like you did a few days ago. That feels good.”

“No!” the Steve yelled back, looking ridiculous with his hands on his hips, naked and sticky with come. “I'm not doing anything for you until you show me some concrete evidence that you're trying to get us outta here. I'm starting to think you've been lying all along...”

“Steve, I've told you, you cannot talk about those things. They're -”

“They're listening? Bullshit! I've been through every inch of this cell and I haven't found anything that looks like a listening device!”

“They're sophisticated, and very small.”

_”Bullshit!”_

The Soldier could only take so much of these moods. “Steve, enough. Come over here and take my penis in your mouth.”

“No! That's another thing - no more sex! I'm sick of it. I'm not gay and neither are you. If you try to come near my ass one more time, you'll have to fight me.”

The Soldier was too softened by his affection for the man. He knew he would not be able to use violence to force him to have sex. He would have to use words to somehow convince the Steve to reprise his role as sex partner.

His thoughts were interrupted when someone opened the door to their cell. It was the commander.

“Scrap time!”

Most of the food they were given was left-overs from Hydra parties. There were so many, it seemed, and so few missions, that the Soldier assumed Project Insight had been a success. The Soldier would be able to live out his life in perfect happiness, if only his pet would adjust his attitude appropriately.

“You scummy bastard!”

The Steve always welcomed the commander with some such similar greeting, accompanied with a rush for the door. The commander met him with the stun baton, and the poor, angry pet collapsed and went into convulsions.

“When are you going to get his pert ass under control, huh?” The commander shook his head before tossing their dinner over to him. 

The Soldier diverted his eyes, embarrassed that he was too weak with love to properly discipline his man-toy. Then they were left alone again, and the Soldier rushed to the Steve's rescue, stroking his forehead until his convulsions ceased.

“Come and have something to eat, Steve. Afterward I'll give you a nice bath – with water from sink this time. All right?”

The Steve only let his head hang slack and began weeping softly. It seemed the Soldier could do nothing to keep his sweetheart happy.


End file.
